Cardcaptor Syaoran: The Dark Clow Saga
by Vash-the-Stampede
Summary: Well, i have recieved a few wanting me to continue...guess i can.
1. Prologue

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
"Whirling blade of lightning, Answer my call!"  
The Prologue  
  
  
  
The night seemed never-ending as I flew back to Hong Kong, I knew that I would miss Japan, but none of that mattered. Meling had called to tell me what was up in Hong Kong and something hit me. We were talking about Sakura and how inexperienced she started out to be, but how graceful a Cardcaptor she had become. Then I had a flashback to when I expressed my feelings to Sakura, and had been sourly rejected. That's when I felt I needed to return to Hong Kong.  
  
When I arrived at Hong Kong national airport, it was still that awful shade of black. There were dark clouds swirling in a counter-clockwise motion with lightning that spread like giant spider legs from the center. But, I sensed something, looming in the air. At the airport the heavy smell of death and decay lay freshly in the air, but everything seemed okay.   
  
"Master Syaoran, master Syaoran! Over here!" shouted Wei with gusto. He had traveled here a month before so Sakura's father allowed me to stay to finish out the school year, but that still didn't satisfy Touya, he still gave me a hard time. It was then that I knew how Sakura felt whenever he picked on her.   
  
I ran over to Wei and gave him my bags. "Doko wa mina?" I asked Wei. "I thought Meling and her friends were supposed to be here?" Wei just looked at me and asked whom I was talking about. "Wei, that's a mean joke! Where is Meling?!" I stammered a second time.   
  
"Is this a trick question master Syaoran?"   
  
Was it possible, had Wei forgotten about Meling that quickly? It didn't seem at all possible; maybe Wei had some sort of amnesia or something. "Wei. Are you okay?" I asked in a low but audible tone.  
  
"But of course young master, I haven't felt this good in ages!"  
  
I was silent the entire ride home, as was Wei. He just stared forward as though he were in a trancelike state. As I watched the cars go bye they seemed to be in single file, things were too bizarre. I stared at the mountains and noticed a tower of titanic proportions. Its size was greater than that of Tokyo Tower, and the dark clouds seemed to be spiraling around the tower as if giant propellers were turning the clouds. The lightning struck the tower and every time it did the tower seemed to emanate a purple glow. "Ahem. Wei, what is that large structure over there by the mountains?"   
  
"Structure? What structure master Syaoran?"  
  
"Surely your joking Wei! That structure nestled by the mountains!"  
  
"Sorry young master, I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
That was the last straw! I had had it with Wei's little games. "STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW WEI!!!!"  
  
"Sorry sir, but I cannot do that, Baron Shleff has asked me to take you directly home. Cirrus Skylar also awaits you." responded Wei.  
  
What? Who was this Baron Shleff and Cirrus Skylar? I didn't take the time to ask Wei. I reached for the door handle and tugged at it with all of my might, but it never budged. I pulled the Jade Charm from my bag and regained concentration so as to gain my divine weapon of the Li Clan. "Imperial King of Gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners! Metal, wood, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning!" He repeated these chants once more then ended it with "Whirling blade of lightning, answer my call!" With that a lightning blast dislodged the door from its lock and hinges, and I flew out of the car in a mad attempt escape the mental torture the Wei was putting me through. I looked back and noticed that Wei just continued to drive onward in the conga line of cars. I began to walk towards the mountains with only one question that stood out from all the rest. "Was I the only one that could see the tower?"   
  
I continued to walk forward when my thoughts were interrupted by commotion on the roadway. I looked back and saw that Wei had finally comprehended my escape. He had locked up the brakes and caused an enormous pile up of cars. I saw a figure hopping from ravaged car to ravaged car. It was Wei, and he was in quick pursuit. I took my stance and readied for battle, Wei was glowing that deathly purple, the same as the tower. He ran at me and then just stood there. He began shouting manically, "Grrrrraaaaggghh!!!!! Give unto me the power of the split form, Hologram Card!" He split into two and just disappeared. He appeared on both sides of me, I jumped into the air to dodge his attack as quickly as I could. When I landed I pulled out the Fight Card to assist me in battle. "Assist me in battle and defeat my foe! Fight Card!" The Fight Card entered the battlefield and quickly took note that I was not the strongest warrior. It dashed towards Wei and initiated combat. It attacked one but one was all it could handle. The other dashed at me. I threw down my sword and began to fight him. Wei was pretty good when possessed. He fought like...like Meling! The speed, the finesse, it had to be. Somehow Meling had to be controlling him! I jumped and rolled for my sword. "Hypnosis Card, reveal your true form!" and with that, a swirling form that looked like a man spun from Wei's body. It looked like a man holding a watch; he used the watch as a chain weapon of sorts. He lashed it out and hooked my leg. The card began to pull me towards it. I waited for the right time and sprung towards him and slashed it with my sword. The form fell to the ground and disappeared. I had noticed that during the fight that the Fight Card returned. The hologram disappeared also.  
  
I knew I had defeated the card with my own skill, but it wasn't sealed, so the card still lurked nearby. I had to get back to Japan! I had to get Sakura!  
  
  
  



	2. Sakura!

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Sakura!  
  
It has been days since he had told me, and days since I had seen him. After he told me I had no words for him. What could I possibly say? So I stood there and watched him run away, while wiping tears from his eyes. I'll never forget his words.   
  
Flashback:  
  
Fujitaka was setting the table and Touya was at Yukito's house.   
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah Li?"   
  
"Do...you think that I have...you know, been too hard on you?" questioned Li.  
  
I stared up at Li as I lay on the ground and he on my bed. Li had been here for about a month because Otou-san had decided that Li could stay with us, cause Wei was eager to go to China. The decision was that he would live with us until he was ready to head back, or he went to college. I was okay, but Touya was sour to having the, "Little Gaki" as he would say, in our house. He still never warmed up to Li. But everything had been fine, until that night. School was over and the times were great, Li was really opening up which made me happy, cause once he started talking, it was like, listening to the song of the Pheasant. Beautiful and articulate, yet bold and strait-forward, that was Li. But what he said made me think.   
  
"SAKURA!!!" shouted Li. "I asked you a question!"  
  
I looked up at Li again, and he looked in the other direction, blushing. I smiled of course and he looked at me with one brow tilted, all skeptical like. "Well, the honest an..." My words were cut short.  
  
"Because, I only did it to protect you, I didn't want anything happen to you. I would...die for you...Sakura!"  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I stared at him, watching his mouth move to word that I had waited so long for.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Stammered Li.  
  
I looked into those Auburn eyes, full of love and passion. I wanted him, but...yet.   
  
"DINNERS READY!" shouted Fujitaka.  
  
I got up and went to dinner, and Li just lie there. I sat down and father asked me if Li was coming, I went up stairs and there was no Li. Everything that was Li's was gone, including him, all except for the balloon hat that he got in the park. My eyes swelled with tears as it sunk in, my love was gone, forever.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
"DINNERS READY SAKURA!" shouted Fujitaka.  
  
Every time I heard that, my eyes overflowed in grief and sorrow, why didn't I say anything. What could I say; I knew what I could say. That I loved and care for him to, and his protection was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me, and, to never leave me. But it didn't matter now, I would never see him again, I would forever feel empty.  
  
***  
  
I sat on a crate of luggage that was well hidden; I had utilized the Time Card to assist me in my stowaway efforts. I rubbed my ankle, which was still sore from the chain wrapping around leg. My head was spinning. And it became clear that I was about to pass out, which I did. I woke up to the hustle and bustle of unloading the plane, and...I heard Japanese voices! I had made it and luckily woke up in time to hop off. I sprang off of the crates and dashed out of the cargo hold. Sunlight, warm and welcoming, washed over my person. I could sense it, the pink aura, Sakura.  
  
"Hey, you!" shouted a voice.  
  
I turned around only to see the one person I could have lived without seeing, Touya! "Ahhh! What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I work here gaki!" erupted Touya. "But I thought you went back to Hong Kong?  
  
  
  
"I did, but, where is Sakura, Touya?"  
  
He stared at me for a minute, and then he said something. "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
I collapsed into a heap of myself on the ground but was quick to spring back into action. "Touya...please?" That was all it took.  
  
"You all right man, you just said please?  
  
"Uuuughhh!" Was all that came out. "Of course I'm all right! I just really need to know where Sakura is!"   
  
Finally Touya spilled the beans and I rampaged to Tomoyo's house, I had to get Sakura, in more ways than one, her heart and her help.  
  
  
  
You know the drill; I don't own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters, or card names, just the concept for the story. Sorry that it took a while for this chapter, I wanted it to be good. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 in like 4 days or so, see ya. Oh ya, remember to review, thanks. 


	3. Ashiteru

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
Chapter 2: Ashiteru  
  
  
I was running through bushes and shrubs to keep my presence hidden. I ran past a tall fence made out of rusted iron, I had made it. I walked to the front gate and pressed the button. A voice came piping out of the speaker, "YES!" I jumped back at its shrillness and what I heard next told me that I had been made. "Wait, is that you Li, ahhhhh!" The speaker rang loudly as she screamed with joy and the front door flew open. Sakura ran out, more beautiful than the last time I had seen her. Her hair was up as usual, her face so...so happy! She stopped just in front of me.   
  
"Li, what an unexpected surprise! What are you doing back from Hong Kong?"  
  
I just stared at her; she seemed to have forgotten everything. She seemed to have forgotten the rejection and the pain. But as I looked at her, none of that mattered. She just smiled that usual beautiful smile, so full of life and love. Here emerald eyes were lush pools of divinity. I felt myself blush, but that was normal for me around Sakura.  
  
"Ah...I...ca...came as! I stopped to clear my head for a minute. "Hi Sakura." Was all that came out. She stared at me for a second. Then said hi in a voice that would have made me melt under any other circumstances, but I had business to attend to.  
  
"Sakura...I came back because..." My words were cut short.  
  
"Yes Li! Why did you come back!?" said Sakura in her eager voice.  
  
Just then Tomoyo came out with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, I couldn't lie to myself, she was beautiful too, but I had only Sakura on my mind.  
  
"Syaoran Li, how are you?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo, how have you been?"  
  
"Just great Li! You know Sakura and I were just talking about you earlier?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"What!" responded Tomoyo.  
  
I just stared at them as they talked, had they really been talking about me?  
  
~Earlier~  
  
"So, what're you gonna do today Touya?"  
  
"Why does the squirt need to know?" smirked Touya.  
  
"Touya! I need to know, cause I'm going over to Tomoyo's house today!"  
  
"Okay Sakura!" huffed Touya. "I'm working up at the airport today, there wont be any way to contact me because I'm gonna be to busy, okay!?"  
  
"Thanks, that's all I needed to know!"   
  
"See ya squirt, have fun 'kay?"   
  
Touya left and I just sat around in the kitchen waiting for Tomoyo, when it hit me. I had to make some pudding for Kero he'd love that! So I set off to work and made a large bowl of chocolate pudding just for Kero.   
  
"Hey! I smell pudding!"  
  
I heard the all to familiar voice of Kero upstairs, wouldn't you know the luck, Tomoyo just pulled up. So I ran out the door and locked it from the outside so Kero wouldn't know that I had left.   
  
"So, Sakura! Do you ever think about Li?"   
  
I stared out the car window for a second at a plane as it flew overhead. Yeah, sure I thought about him, but why should I tell her. She's my best friend that's why!  
  
"Yeah, a lot to be truthful."  
  
"That's what I figured Sakura. How come you never told him, maybe he would have felt the same?"  
  
I started to cry a little after she said that, cause I already knew that he did. I knew that he would die for me. I knew already that I should have told him. Tomoyo moved close and wiped my tears away.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
"He already told me." And with that I broke down.  
  
~Present~  
  
I still stared unable to say anything; Sakura ended her argument with Tomoyo in tears. She slumped to the ground and Tomoyo ran inside. Now we were alone. I walked over to Sakura and sat down by her. I placed my figure on her chin and raised her face so we met eye to eye.  
  
"Go ahead, laugh Li! Its just to funny not to." She looked down and started to cry again. I pulled up her chin again.  
  
"No Sakura, its not funny." I stared into the deep emerald pools, wiping away her tears from her porcelain face. "Ashiteru Sakura, ashiteru."  
  
  
  
Here we go, don't own the characters just he idea. This one came quickly cause of recent positive events in my life. The next should come quick to, remember to review and thanks for your support thus far. 


	4. You gotta believe!

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
Chapter 3: You Gotta Believe  
  
Sakura stared up at me, at first with a smile, and then it faded. She looked down and then back at me.  
  
"Li, I don't think you understand, I missed you. That's all!"  
  
I just stared at her and felt my eyes swell with tears. It hurt to know that she didn't seem to care. I knew inside of me that without her I could not live, I wasn't complete. I reeled back the tears and opened my eyes.  
  
"I missed you to Sakura, but we've got a problem!" Was all I could stammer out.  
  
I explained to her that there was a force in Hong Kong and it had taken over Wei and possibly Meiling. The entire city was under some unexplainable trance and that there were new cards under this power. She stared blankly at me and said nothing.  
  
"So that's why you came back?"  
  
"We...well, yeah I guess so! But what's the matter with you Sakura?"  
  
She just stared at me for a second and I noticed that she looked on the verge of crying. But I didn't say anything. Maybe she was just happy to see me or sad that she had gotten into that fight with Tomoyo. But I just couldn't keep quiet.  
  
"Sakura I..."   
  
She jumped up and ran into the bathroom that was right across the way. She was crying about something and every time I would bring it up, she'd just cry and run off or look away, I just couldn't get anything out of her, but I respected her privacy.  
  
***  
  
  
Why was I so sad every time I looked at him? How come every time he talked to me I thought that I was gonna fall in his arms for comfort. But no, I couldn't do it I'm not ready. The feelings were there, but I wasn't there.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura" shot a voice from behind me.  
  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw Tomoyo sitting in the floor. "Are you okay Tomoyo?" She looked up at me and said she was fine and she apologized for blurting out to Li about our conversation. I heard a faint knock on the door but didn't pay it any buy.   
  
"Hey I knocked on the door 5 times, I'm coming in!"  
  
No way! How did Kero get here, it didn't matter, he was already here.  
  
"Kero! How'd you get here?"  
  
"These wings aren't here for decoration, Sakura!"  
  
"Sorry Kero, did you like my pudding?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you know it! So what's the Li kid doing here?"  
  
"He'll tell you, just ask him!" Was all I could say, I didn't think I could look him in the face.  
  
***  
  
What was Sakura doing? What if she and Kero were talking about me? And if that was true, then I had to believe.  
  
"I might still have a chance!"  
  
I knocked on the door and waited to be let in. The door slowly opened, but Sakura didn't look at me. Tomoyo was the one who opened the door. Kero just sat by the sink, scowling at me. I guess Sakura had told him, now I had to explain to the Guardian Beast of the Clow. 


	5. No Rest for Lovesick Men

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: No Rest for Lovesick Men  
  
  
  
It hadn't been long since I had told Kero about Baron Shleff and Cirrus Skylar. He had a good idea who Baron Shleff was, but he scratched the ball shaped head of his in confusion when it came Cirrus. He had to be my least favorite stuffed animal, cause he was too cute, plus he had an attitude. He explained that Baron Shleff was rival of Clow Reed, and how he had once spoke of a project to Clow and that project involved and elaborately laid scheme that need the pure love power of to true lovers. I didn't know what to say about that, I guess he got Meiling cause he wanted to lure me and try and abstract this power, but I only loved Meiling as a sister and nothing more. Kero believed that this plan was being carried out after Eons of scheming.   
  
After he had told the tale we all moved into the den and I lay on the couch. I watched Sakura sit in an armchair and turn on the television. I fell asleep watching her flip through the channels. But sleep didn't come without its toll. My sleep was plagued with nightmares, but not your typical crop of nightmares mind you. The one that got me the most and the one I remember the best, concerned Sakura and me. I walked into a room with a dim purple light emanating from the ceiling window. Low organ music played in the distance. I had the feeling that I was in Phantom of the Opera and I shuddered to think what awaited me. I calmly walked forward and saw a figure bound to the organ pipes. In no way was this normal, especially considering that I heard organ music really far away and not from the organ. I studied the figures face hanging from the organ. No! It was Sakura, my Sakura! As I ran forward the organ seemed to move farther back, the distance between growing with each step I took. I stopped and caught my breath, when I noticed myself crying. I was crying because I couldn't get to my Sakura! I couldn't take! I took a few steps backwards and noticed that the distance shrunk, so I began to run backwards. As I ran I saw a figure playing the organ now. A long white cape was flapping in an invisible breeze. The figure turned around, bowed and snapped its fingers. I caught only a glimpse of his face. I looked behind me and saw a large spear fly overhead I watched as it overtook her. It stabbed into my Sakura! I felt the pain, the pain of death! I wept to this force, to the force of my love!   
  
Then I woke up. Startled of course, with tears running from my eyes as if they had feet. I looked and I couldn't find Sakura! Where was she, where was my Sakura?! As I jumped up and pivoted on my toes I slammed into Tomoyo. She fell down in pain. I couldn't take seeing or sensing pain! I got down and ask her if she was okay. I helped her up and she responded by saying accidents will happen.  
  
"Tomoyo! Where is Sakura!" I asked while still holding her hand.  
  
"Relax Li, she's in the pool swimming! I was coming in to wake you and see if you wanted to swim."   
  
I had just taken notice that she was in her swimsuit, but she wasn't wet. So I gathered that she just got in her suit.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Let me get my trunks outta my bag!"  
  
"Okay, see you out side Li!" She said cheerfully and ran to the pool.  
  
I found my bag at the end of my couch. Before I had ran to the airport in Hong Kong I had ran to the wreckage and rummaged my bags out of the limousine. So I wasn't clothing less. I had made extra sure not to forget my bags, I had some notes to Sakura that I had wrote on the plain that I figured that I would give her the next time I saw her, I just didn't think it would be so early. I got my trunks out of my bag and walked into the bathroom to change. I grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and ran outside to the pool.   
  
There was a silhouette in the pool. All distorted from the waves and sunlight in the pool. The figure emerged from the water it was Sakura. The water beaded off of her silky porcelain skin. Her hair glimmered and shined a thousand beautiful shades of brown. Then I thought back to the dream, how I couldn't sleep soundly without worrying about my Sakura. I went to the high dive and looked down at the glimmering water. Sakura was looking at me, intent on watching my form. I jumped once, then again and sprang off the diving board performing a double back flip before splashing into the pool. I shot from the depths swift and agile. When I sprang from the surface I heard applause from a corner, I rubbed my eyes to see Sakura and Tomoyo clapping and smiling. But Sakura's beautiful smile stuck out the most. Her perfect strait teeth were glimmering in the suns reflection from the waters surface. I simply blushed and rubbed the back of my head.  
  
"Thanks! Hehehe!"  
  
  
"That was great Li, such perfect form! I give you a ten!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura was now staring at me with a slight smirk. She got out of the pool and motioned me her way. I started for the ladder and saw Tomoyo was swimming to meet up with me, so I went a little slower.   
  
"Li! Go get your Sakura!" she whispered. Then she dove under the surface leaving a small wake.   
  
I walked towards the patio table where Sakura was sitting. She maintained that some million-dollar smile of hers and her stare that pierced into my soul. I sat down across from her and she got a frown on her usually delicate face.   
  
"Where would you like me to sit Sakura?"  
  
"Right beside me Li!" she said smiling.  
  
My heart raced as I walked towards her. The sun was beading off the water on her body, accenting every silky curve. I took a deep breath and felt that slab of nervousness slid down my throat. My face was radiating a lot of heat; I could tell that I was blushing. She just looked and me, smiled, and grabbed my hand.   
  
"Li. I haven't been entirely truthful to you."  
  
My pupils shrank at her words, what came next was a total surprise.  
  
"Li, it wasn't just that I missed you that I was crying, it was...it was because I finally realized that I...I had feelings for you other than that of just a friend."  
  
She shot me a glance and gripped my hand tighter. At this point I had begun to grip her hand pretty tight too. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a breath that I could feel in even my lungs. I was suddenly so calm. She opened her eyes and with her other hand turned my full attention her eyes by moving my head. I stared once again into those lovely lagoons shining with emerald love.   
  
"Li..." I stopped her right there.  
  
"Call me Syaoran, Sakura."  
  
She looked shocked at my words, but was quick to restart.  
  
"Syaoran...I felt really bad that I shoved you away every time you showed how much you care, and I didn't realize until you were gone, just how much I loved you. When you use to secretly incorporate stuff into your every words to show how much you loved me and when you vowed that you would never lie to me, and that you would die for me. These are all things that I needed time to think about. That's when I realized that I loved you Syaoran. That I truly loved you, and wanted you through any means necessary" she began to cry a little. "So Syaoran I..." I stopped her words.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to say it, cause just the things you have told me and the fact that you already said you loved me twice in that paragraph, is enough to tell me."   
  
I noticed that Tomoyo had her camcorder and was filming this. So I leaned forward and my lips and the lips of my true love, finally met. We were finally together.  
  
  
  
  
So what did you guys think? I put a lot of work into this chapter. But, the next chapter will be good to I hope. Please remember to review. You know the drill; I don't own anything in this story besides Shleff and Cirrus. Bye. 


	6. Welcome to the Dark side!

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome to the Dark side!  
  
  
  
  
The air was thick with the smell of decay in the great tower that had arisen in Hong Kong. Footsteps, loud and heavy are heard through the main hall as a young man walks towards the royal chambers.   
  
"Go do this, go do that! This job isn't any fun any more!" snarled the young but confident henchmen Cirrus as he approached the royal chambers. " I mean, why can't I do any of the really nasty stuff, I hate brain washings, I wanna fight, I wanna feel the blood sprits on my hands as I bury my fist into the opponents face!"   
  
"You will get your turn in due time!" shrieked a voice from behind the large chamber doors. Cirrus was stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Forgive me, m'lord! I wasn't insinuating any...!"  
  
"Calm yourself and enter my chambers young Cirrus."  
  
"At once m'lord!"  
  
At that Cirrus quickened his pace and put a stop to any other thoughts that might have been roaming about his brain. He slowly cracked open the door and entered, closing the door behind him. He took large strides towards a throne nestled in front of an organ. Once he was five feet away from the throne he stopped and bowed.   
  
"Baron trust!" shouted Cirrus, the usual hale for his master.  
  
" Yes, yes! None of that is necessary!"  
  
"For...forgive me m'lord!"  
  
"Silence!" shouted the Baron as he slowly tilted his wine glass from side to side. "We have much work to attain to! I have sensed a recent burst of "Love"; it is of a large class origin. I sense that this "Love" is irradiating from our little Cardcaptor gaki! I have located Syaoran Li!"  
  
"That is great m'lord, but do we not have the Key Line that was necessary to lure Li here?"  
  
"Obviously not! Or Syaoran Li would be here right now!"  
  
"I...I am sorry for my arrogance, it will not happen again!" stated Cirrus as he took a step back.   
  
"I will now define my plan and you will listen, got it!"  
  
"Yes m'lord!"   
  
" You are to travel to Tokyo and retrieve for me the one that Li loves!"  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Grrrrr! I told you to go retrieve her for me names do not matter! Find Syaoran Li and you find the girl!"  
  
***  
  
After Sakura had told me that she loved me, I was practically in heaven. Tomoyo wouldn't put down her camcorder cause she was afraid that she might miss something cute. Which she thought every moment Sakura and I were together was the cutest thing on the planet. So after I had listened to Sakura tell me how much I meant to her, I proceed to do the same.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, my feelings are can't be explained in words, and I feel that there is nothing I can do to prove just how much I love you. I have tried and try to think up the words, and I have tried to think up a way. But now that you care for me, my life is complete. With you by my side, I feel like I could take on the world. But I have made a vow to you, something I would like you to know of as "The Oath of True Love". And I swear to everything that I will use this oath as my rule. I wish to only make you happy in life, to make sure your never afraid, to protect you when it is needed, and to be there to share a good laugh. I wanna be there for it all, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Sakura stared at me for a second and I noticed a tear run down her face. I swiftly moved my finger to her cheek and caringly wiped the tear away with my index finger. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. She lay her head on my chest, cuddling for a bit. Then she looked up, and I down.   
  
"I'm never gonna leave you Sakura, not unless you want it that way. Cause I only wanna make my Sakura happy."  
  
~Sakura's Point of View~  
  
After our first kiss, I had this weird feeling, the feeling that I was supposed to have done it. I felt as though it was destiny that had brought us together, and the oath he made to me, proved to me that he was the one I had been waiting for. But now I had to tell him how much he meant to me after all that time that we hung around each other. I closed my eyes and rested my mind, for this would be more than likely the hardest thing I have done and ever will do. I looked back at Tomoyo; she gave me a thumbs up from behind her camcorder.   
  
"Syaoran, there is something I need to tell you, it's a little hard for me to explain but. We have known each other for quite some time. At times you were cold to me, like about capturing cards, but at other times, you were so protective. To tell you the truth, I knew you cared about me before you told me. Call it my intuition; there was just something about the way you acted around me. And then for me, I felt so careless and happy when you were around. If it weren't for you, I think my life would have been too hard to handle. I don't know, but all I can say is that I care for you more than anyone right now. I really can't say I love you, but don't feel bad. Love takes time for me, but caring is something that I have always had and always will have for you."   
  
Syaoran looked at me with those deep auburn eyes and smiled.  
  
"Sakura, I understand that love takes time, but since I have cared for you so long now, I love you. And I will do anything to win your love."  
  
I stared at him and gave him my "I understand" look and nodded my head. He took in a deep breath; I could tell he was ready to tell me something.   
  
~Onward~  
  
Later that night Tomoyo's mom took us back to Sakura's house. When Tomoyo and her mom drove off, we waved and took each other's hand as we walked towards the door. I looked at Sakura who was smiling wildly and had to smile myself, I mean after all, I was going out with Sakura Kinomoto; I had to be the luckiest man alive. I looked into the starry night sky and said thank you, cause obviously I had done something good in my past life, or I wouldn't have Sakura. We got to the door and Sakura turned the knob, but the door was stuck. She gave it another whirl only to be met with the same out come. She shot me a look and then I gave her a look to too.   
  
"I was trying to tell you to ring the doorbell, but that's okay!" she said smiling. So I pressed the doorbell and Fujitaka opened the door and had a welcoming look on his face.  
  
"Li Syaoran, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to be back!"  
  
"Its always a pleasure to have you over, will you be staying long?"  
  
I looked at Sakura and she nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Yes, I plan to stay for a while, could I stay here again?"  
  
"Absolutely, I know it would make Sakura happy to have her friend back over!"   
  
Sakura smiled and squeezed my hand cause she was trying to give me a signal to head upstairs. I finally got it and made my way upstairs and waited for my Sakura.   
  
"Dad, I think Syaoran will be sleeping in my room this time! I got a sleeping bag, and that's all he'll need!"  
  
I heard footsteps coming upstairs as I sat on Sakura's bed. Kero was sitting quietly and smiling at me.   
  
"Good job kid! I'm gonna go let you guys be alone."  
  
And then he flew out the window. I watched him fly into the sky, into the beautiful sea of stars. "Indeed I am lucky." is all that could run through my head. I was looking outside when I heard the door open and then shut softly.  
  
  
  
I don't own any characters except for Shleff and Cirrus. The story is by me, not anyone else. Please remember to review! 


	7. Sakura vs. The Common Cold (Dreams)

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
Chapter 6: Sakura vs. The Common Cold  
  
  
  
I was staring out the window as rain pelted everything. I heard the all to familiar moan of Sakura. She had come down with something very quickly. The night before I was calmly sleeping for the first time in days. I felt a sudden pain in my groin and I almost let loose a scream of pain, that was until I noticed who it was. Sakura had rolled off the bed and landed elbow first in my groin. She got up and proceeded out of the room moaning in pain, as if I wasn't the one that just got a rude awakening. I walked into the hallway just in time to see Sakura enter her father's room.  
  
"Otou-san, otou-san!" moaned Sakura at her father.   
  
Fujitaka woke up rather quickly and asked Sakura what was the matter. I didn't hear anything but they went into Fujitaka's bathroom. I just stood there for a while and waited for them to come out. But it was 30 minutes and my eyes were returning to there heavily weighted state. So I went to bed, to tired to stand another moment.   
  
I awoke the next morning to the sounds of labored breathing. I got up and Sakura was laid out and tucked in really good. She cracked open her eyes and looked at me. She smiled and pulled a hand from out of the tightly tucked covers.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
She grabbed my hand and pulled to her forehead. This couldn't be happening. She was hot as 60-watt bulb after being left on for 2 hours! This wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Hold on Sakura, I'm going to get you help!"  
  
She just clung onto my hand. She stared at me and smiled again. I couldn't help but blush.   
  
"Stay with me." Was all she said.  
  
"Yes Sakura, I will stay with you."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes to go to sleep. I pulled my hand from hers and sprinted to the bathroom. I grabbed up a washcloth and doused it with cold water. I went into the kitchen and put five cubes of ice inside the rag. I ran back up stairs and placed the cold rag on her forehead.   
  
"Now I feel better Sakura. I gotta cool you down."   
  
I took her hand once again and she seemed to have smiled. I rested my head her shoulder and lied there, happily beside her.   
  
***  
  
~Sakura's Dream World~  
  
I stood in a large field of flowers and in the middle of the field was a Cherry Tree, with fresh blossoms bursting from the pollination. Bright yellow light shown from every angle as saying that there were multiple suns. I walked around the field slowly making my way towards the tree. I noticed a silhouette of a boy, couldn't have been any older than myself walk out from behind the tree. I stopped as I noticed it walking towards me. The figure was Li! I ran towards him, and then I stopped. He was wearing glasses, which wasn't normal first of all. And he was wearing a red dress coat and white pants, like a general for an army. He looked up at me and I noticed that glasses gave Li a very intellectual and more handsome look. He began to walk towards me again and then he stopped and gave me a note.  
  
"This is for you, for the only Sakura, for the only girl in my life."  
  
"Wait, Syaoran!"  
  
I looked up and noticed he was gone, but there was a shimmer on the ground, it was his glasses. I held onto them and looked at the paper. There was nothing on the sheet, nothing at all. Then I woke up.   
  
~End Dream~  
  
I heard snoring in my left ear and looked up to see Syaoran holding my hand and fast asleep. There was a very wet rag on my head and a puddle behind my head. I figured that Syaoran had put ice in a rag and the ice had melt. I let go of his and stared at him while he slept. What could that dream have meant? I looked at Syaoran again and shrugged my shoulders. I pulled my hand from his grip and set off to the kitchen and got something to eat. I felt a lot better and took notice that my tummy was growling, so attended to my hunger first.   
  
The house was quiet with everyone gone. I figured that they left there trust in Syaoran, which was defiantly a step in the right direction. I heard feet scuffling around up stairs and I figured that Syaoran was up. I watched him walk down the stairs and he sat in front of me.   
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better, thanks Syaoran for your help!"  
  
"Don't mention it Sakura. I am your protector and I will help you through sickness also."  
  
Syaoran's words were very welcoming and I walked over and sat in his lap. He embraced me and gave me a peck on the lips.   
  
"Syaoran, I'm gonna tell ya about a dream I had when I was asleep. I hope it was fever just causing it, but I think its important."  
  
So I proceeded to tell him about the dream, he never said anything, just looked down and scratched his head a little bit.   
  
"I can't think of any explanation for your dream Sakura. But maybe there was something on that paper that only a magnifying glass or something could see."  
  
With that I figured it all out, those glasses were the key and I would figure this dream out.  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? None is mine except for story and Baron Shleff and Cirrus Skylar. Hey please remember to review everybody and thanks for reading thus far. Next chapter will be out soon. See Ya! 


	8. The Mysterious Dream

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Mysterious Dream  
  
  
  
I made extra sure that I was busy all day I would be really tired once it came time to go to bed. However Syaoran didn't share in my hyper spirits. He had voted that we stay home, while Tomoyo and I voted to go to the park. He said yes naturally and stated his reason.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. But only cause I know it'll make you happy."  
  
I had to give him a big hug he was just too sweet. Right when I hugged him I heard a camera flash and I looked back to see Tomoyo looking away and whistling. While Syaoran had taken the time to travel back her, he figured we might as well hang out until Clow Reed gave Kero instructions on what were suppose to do. So he was open to any form of fun we could throw at him. And of course Tomoyo and I were happy give him the time of his life. We went to the park and I taught him how to rollerblade. It wasn't long before he was attempting my 360. Afterwards we went to the mall and Syaoran bought himself some skates, which made me happy, cause now we could skate side by side, holding each others hand. The thought just kind of came to me, it felt so romantic. He immediately put them on and took my hand the thought was now reality. Tomoyo was kind of having a hard time keeping up cause both Li and I were skating through the mall, so we slowed down and just took in each other. It reminded me just how much I loved him. He started to skate backwards and moved in front of me, and gave me a mid-skate hug. I was so much more than happy when he held me. He slowly moved back beside me.  
  
"Keep it up guys, I'm getting some great couples footage right now! I could put it on my site and give it the background music "Angel"!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
Li smiled and looked at me and started talking.  
  
"I close my eyes once again and enter the eternity that is love. Cool water splashes on the back of my neck as I lay and stare into the endless sea of stars. The sand is soft and moist in my palm. I look over at you as light breaks through the desolate sky, and I am taken away from you, and left with the burden of you being gone."  
  
My eyes began to fill with tears. What he just said was so beautiful. He stopped and took one of my hands with both hands and kissed it. Tomoyo had a tear running down her face as she took this footage, as did I. He moved closer and readied to kiss me, I met his lips halfway. I heard in my right ear somebody weeping. Tomoyo was thinking the same thing to that Li just couldn't get any sweeter.   
  
We skated to the food court and Syaoran got him and both me and Tomoyo some food. He just grew ever sweeter. I was playing footsey with him under the table and he played back. After we finished eating Tomoyo pick up her camcorder and was ready to go. Li and I put on our skates again and slowly coasted off.  
  
***  
  
The day had been great, almost to wonderful. Nightfall had come and Li and I escorted Tomoyo home.  
  
"Thanks guys! I had lots of fun today and got some great and sweet footage. So have a good night you two." She said giggling as she taped us kissing again.  
  
We slowly skated home hand to hand, staring at each other intently. He was taking me in to full advantage, smiling from time to time, if not all the time. I couldn't help but hope that this would last forever. We made it home and sat in the kitchen with onii-chan and otou-san. They were peacefully eating dinner, but Touya's face went bitter as Li walked in.  
  
"Oh great, is that gaki, Li?" cackled Touya.   
  
"Come now Touya, Li is a perfect gentleman." Enter the father! He was so nice to Syaoran, which made me happy. "I covered your dinners they are up on the counter. Its Chicken Cacciatore." Happily stated fathered.  
  
"Thanks Fujitaka." Said Li while bowing.  
  
"Its really no problem Li."  
  
We went and retrieved our plates and took our seats at the table. After dinner Syaoran went to take a shower. I had decided to roll up his sleeping bag and let him sleep on the bed with me tonight. I just couldn't wait to see him blush once I told him. He walked in with a towel over his shoulders and no shirt, wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. He was muscular no doubt there. And I was the one to blush first when he looked at me.   
  
"Ummm Syaoran! I decided that you could sleep up here with me from now on, okay."   
  
His mouth flew open and his whole body blushed.  
  
"O...kay!"  
  
I could tell he was speechless. He lay down next to me and I laid my head on his chest and cuddles close. He wrapped his arms around me and turned off my lamp. Sleep came quick in his protective and safe arms. And it began again.  
  
~Sakura's Dream World~  
  
I found myself back in the field of flowers with the Cherry tree setting in the in the middle on a small hill. I walked back towards it, this time I wasn't cautious cause I knew where I was. Yet again Syaoran walked up to me and handed me a sheet of paper and disappeared. I picked up the glasses again and put them on. I opened the sheet of paper and cried tears of happiness as I read it.   
  
I close my eyes once again and enter the eternity that is love. Cool water splashes on the back of my neck as I lay and stare into the endless sea of stars. The sand is soft and moist in my palm. I look over at you as light breaks through the desolate sky, and I am taken away from you, and left with the burden of you being gone. I long for you to return and I close my eyes again.  
  
The poem was one line more than what he said, which made me think. But I was still too happy to care about that; I would ask him when we woke up. I took off the glasses and walked towards the tree and Syaoran appeared again with his hand out stretched. I placed the glasses in his hand and he smiled and once again disappeared.  
  
It was still late in the night when I opened my eyes. My head was still on Syaoran chest and I looked up at him, smiling. Then I fell back asleep in his arms, cuddling on his chest. 


	9. Lost love and revival of courage.

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Lost love and revival of courage.  
  
  
  
I woke up to the sound of rain sloshing in my gutters. Syaoran was on the very edge of the left side of the bed, so I tugged him closer so he wouldn't fall. I saw a flash from window and waited for the sound of thunder to follow, but it never came. Puzzled, I looked out the window and clearly saw lightning, so I waited and heard thunder. But is what got me was the flash I saw earlier. I shrugged it off as my imagination and went to lay down, which was difficult cause of my sunburn. I had gone to Tomoyo's house again and Syaoran and I swam for hours, he liked the competition, and always gave me a kiss if I won, which I liked, a lot. But we sent him to get some ice cream and he was reluctant to leave me, but I assured him that I would be fine. So he put on his skates, gave me a kiss, and coasted off to the store.   
  
Not long after he left a group of Tomoyo's relatives came pulling up and I was introduced, name only. So I was sitting out front waiting for Syaoran to come back and this guy sat beside me.   
  
"So, what's a cutie like you doing sitting out here all alone?"  
  
I looked up at him and he was no Syaoran. He was about 5'9 and kinda muscular.   
  
"Oh...hi." Was my only response.  
  
"Well...your pretty cute, I think we would make a cute couple."  
  
I scowled at his words, and knew what was coming next.  
  
"So, like, will you go out with me?"  
  
I looked back up at him. I really didn't wanna answer that, and I did have to. Syaoran skated up and ram up to him, extremely happy. Cause I knew he was the only one who could get me outta this thing.   
  
He looked down at me. And gave me a stern yet happy look.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
I motioned my head towards the guy and he looked up at as he sat on the stairs. He gave me the bags of ice cream and marched up the sidewalk towards the guy. He stood up and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"You the squirt that thinks she is yours?"  
  
"First of all, I'm not a squirt and second, I know she's mine." Said Li, giving the guy his patented death stare.  
  
The kid smirked and grabbed Syaoran by his collar and lifted him a couple of inches off the ground.  
  
"Well, not anymore!" He threw Li into the yard and came towards me. "Come on baby, he ain't nothing. So come with me!"  
  
About the time the kid found a surprise as Li had tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What so you want, toddler?"  
  
Syaoran had had it. He punched the guy in the stomach and then elbowed him in the nose. Blood drizzled down his face. Li grabbed his head and yanked it towards his fast approaching knee. What happened next was an unsettling sight. I wont even say what happened. Li stood there, as the kid lay limp on the ground.  
  
"Mess with her again and you wont be able to stand! Got it!" shouted Li.  
  
His voice commanded obedience. The kid didn't respond cause he was out cold for the moment.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes sir!" smirked Syaoran.   
  
I stared at my hero he had saved me again. So for the rest of the day we were no more than an arms length apart from each other. It wasn't until later that night that I noticed my sunburn.  
  
Syaoran wiggled a little in his sleep, but towards me, so it felt like he was cuddling. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. I lay like this for about 30 minutes, soaking in the moment. Then I heard a sound coming from outside my window. I thought it might have been Kero, returning from his conference with Clow Reed. But I looked out the window and saw to blue glowing eyes! I jumped back and hit the bed hard waking Li!   
  
"What's the matter Sakura!?" asked a startled Syaoran.  
  
"Out that window! Look! There's somebody!" was all I could sputter out.  
  
Syaoran glanced out the window and saw nothing. He stared out the window for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I don't see..."   
  
"So this is the one you love! Huh, Syaoran Li?"  
  
"What? NO! Put Sakura down!"  
  
"Hmmm, I think not! Gyah-hahahah! Those aren't my orders."  
  
"Then what are your orders?! And who are you?"  
  
"Well now, a feisty one you are! I am the Baron's number one henchman, Cirrus Skylar!"  
  
"Huh? Cirrus! How did you find us? And your only number one cause your probably his only henchman!"  
  
"How cruel you little gaki! Wanna find out more, then follow me!"  
  
He disappeared, but I saw him waiting outside, still holding my Sakura! I opened the window and hopped out of the second story window landing on my feet in mud. It squished horribly between my toes, but I dealt with it, there was far more than my stomach's contents to be dealt with. I reached into my pocket to pull out the Jade Charm while I had total concentration. I couldn't find it, but I always had it! I looked up and in between Cirrus' index and middle finger, he held my Jade Charm!   
  
"Give that back Cirrus! Fight me fairly!"  
  
"I'm surprised at you, you know the old saying gaki! All's fair in love and war!"  
  
"Grrrrr! Damn it! Give it to me!"  
  
He held Sakura's neck firmly, I thought he was gonna strangle the life outta her, but she just fell limp in a few seconds. He had knocked her out with a pinch, just a pinch! He laid her on the flooding ground and stuck his hand and motioned me forward.  
  
"Show me what your made of Syaoran!"  
  
I dashed at and laid my punches on thick. He dodged them and grabbed one of my hands and began to spin around in circles. After I had begun to spin fast enough, he released me and I flew from him. But this was to easy; I forced my power to connect with Earth's gravity, so as not to run into another incident like that. I ran at him full speed! He disappeared and my fist landed firmly in the mud. I got up and wiped my wet bangs out of my eyes and began to look around. He suddenly appeared above me and landed his elbow squarely with the back of my neck, sending me slamming into the mud face first!   
  
"Is that all you got?"  
  
I heard Sakura's voice, it was faint, but I could hear it.   
  
"Syaoran! I know how hard your fighting, but I don't want you dead on my account! I'm not worth your struggle, Clow Reed an Kero will save..."  
  
I shook off the rest and stood up, shaken a little and sore.   
  
"The hell you aren't worth it! Your worth every last bit of life in this body! You here me Sakura! Every last bit!"  
  
I saw Sakura move a little and I felt better to see her moving again. I began to smile when I felt the pain of a knee in my stomach. I crumpled over and held my stomach, but I looked up and saw Sakura holding the Seal Cane. I heard the fate mumble of a card being release. I suddenly felt power surging through my every pore! She had used the Power Card! I sprang up and grabbed Skylar's wrist.   
  
"I have more in store for you!" I flashed a look of pleasure at Sakura then looked back at Cirrus. "EAT MY FIST!!!!"   
  
I punched him in the nose then kneed his stomach and landed a firm elbow to the back of his neck. He plopped on the ground face first.  
  
"Not so fun when it happens to you is it?" I taunted as I placed my foot on his head and proceed to rub it into the ground.   
  
His feet flew up and wrapped around my neck. He flung me head first into the ground and I was knocked out for a moment.   
  
"What was that little comment you just made? Wasn't it about me getting beat up? Face it kid they were lucky shots! But you're not so lucky now!"  
  
He grabbed my twitching leg and pulled my head out of the ground. As he yanked me out I saw the huge crater where my head had be driven into. I looked up at him while upside down and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Now what are ya gonna do? Huh, Li? Your gonna die that's what!"  
  
He flung me up in the air and elbowed me in the stomach. I started to hurtle down towards the ground again and was met with a nasty upper cut to the face! I flipped the other way and landed on the ground on my back. I looked over at Sakura and saw tears running from her eyes.   
  
"I don't wanna lose you Syaoran! I don't wanna lose you!"  
  
I heard her shouting but the mud in my ear muffled it a little but it was audible. I started crying watching her weep over me; I was to touched at how much she cared.   
  
"Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" taunted Cirrus.  
  
I looked at Sakura as Cirrus' foot hovered over the side of my face.  
  
"I love you Sakura!" And with that his foot crashed on my right cheek. His force was enormous! I felt my head sinking into the ground, then the foot lifted up. I was still staring at the crying Sakura and crying back at her.   
  
"Your worth everything to me! Everything!" I shouted at her trying to smile.  
  
She stared at me and placed her hands on her face, she was crying rivers, for me.   
  
"As much as this opportunity should be taken, I am not to kill you!"  
  
I was surprised at Cirrus' words.  
  
"Why not? I'm practically dead now!" I was staring at the Power Card, which was lying on the ground next to me. It had left me during my beating.   
  
"Cause m'lord, Baron Shleff, has special plans for you and your little Sakura her! But like I'm gonna tell you the plans. To make your test harder though, I will not me taking you Syaoran Li. Just the girl, so that way your heart will suffer unbearable consequences for you being so damned weak!"  
  
"No, don't...take her...take me...if anyone...must be taken!"  
  
"I think not my friend! One thing though, see you in Hong Kong my friend!"  
  
"NO! Wa...it!"  
  
It was to late, I had watched Sakura's face as she was taken away. It was full of unbearable terror, terror that tore away at my very soul. This is my punishment for being weak. Watching my whole world, crying, being taken away from me. It was the worst possible punishment. Without my Sakura, I am nothing...I am nobody. I lied there in the rain with mud all over cause I was unable to get up I was temporally paralyzed. Hopefully it is only temporally. Forget Clow Reed and his all-powerful plan! I have to save Sakura! And I will save Sakura! I just kind of lay there and cried, it was all I could do. She was gone my whole life was gone.  
  
  
Well, end chapter. Okay loyal fans out there, now is when you review my work and I get happy about it. This is my longest chapter and I crammed lots into. So, I'll see ya, bye. 


	10. My beloved, my eternal, my Sakura

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: My beloved, my eternal, my Sakura  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a moderately soft hospital bed. Wires hung from my arm like a power plant. I looked around and saw Fujitaka asleep in an armchair by the window. I figured that once he saw me knocked out on the muddy yard, that he had quickly brought me here. My body was cleaned of the mud and my cuts had been disinfected and wiped away of any blood. I was happy that the grime was off of me after such a long time. I stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment and began to chuckle lightly. I had rhymed in my thoughts. Then I stopped laughing and my eyes became teary. My Sakura loved to rhyme. Remembering this brought me sadness, I looked to my side hoping that she would be there, but she wasn't. I thought back to a conversation that we had about the future of our relationship. This only saddened me more as I thought back fully.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sakura? I have a question that I have been itching to ask you. It's a little weird but bear with me."  
  
"Yes Syaoran?" replied Sakura.  
  
I took in a deep breath and stared into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura, do you think that we will be like this, always?" I stared into her emerald pools deeper and found hesitation within them. Sakura looked down with her eyes slowly and then looked back up at me and blinked. The answer I got was morally depressing to me.  
  
"Syaoran, as much as this may seem perfect to you and to I, we will probably not be together always. We may be together in the future as just friends or maybe we will still be together as boy friend and girl friend." Said Sakura, still smiling at me.  
  
Her words more than saddened me, they pierced my soul like deathly daggers. I was sitting and staring at her with no focus what so ever, then her mouth moved again.   
  
"But...probably, we wont be together, because we are still so young and I want to meet more people. And in your heart you know you wanna meet more people too. Syaoran? Syaoran, are you okay?"  
  
My eyes slightly reddened and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and drip off of my lip. I watched it blurrily as it hit the ground. Then I looked up.  
  
"But...Sakura, I don't wanna meet new people! I don't wanna, I wanna be with you! That isn't what I want! You are my beloved, my eternal, my Sakura. And I will not stand to be separated with you! I will not stand!"  
  
I felt multiple tears running down my face as the words came crashing out of my mouth. This was the first time that I had been made to cry through pure love. I stared into Sakura's eyes as mine swelled with tears. I practically felt doomed; the word probably was a killer to my happiness. I felt a hand touch my cheek and wipe away a few tears. It was Sakura; she was face to face to me. I nestled my face on her shoulder and poured my tears out.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, I'm here for you now, in the present, the only time that matters." With that she kissed on the cheek and hugged me.  
  
"I love you Sakura!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
But now she was truly gone, gone to place that I couldn't just walk up and say hi. I have to save her!   
  
"No! I must and I will!"   
  
I heard the door open and my thoughts were completely distracted when the door lightly slammed. I turned and saw Kero flying towards me.  
  
"Hey kid, I saw what happened through Clow Reed's viewing globe. I was upset that I couldn't do anything." Stated Kero in a mournful voice.  
  
"Sorry that you couldn't do anything? How do you think I felt, lying there helplessly as she was taken away! I couldn't stand the feeling, and I still can't!"  
  
Kero stared at me sadly. And sat down at the end of the bed.  
  
"I saw you fight him and I noticed one thing that you could have done to beat him."  
  
"What is that!? Cause if it was obvious and easy to do, I don't know how I'm gonna live with myself!"  
  
"Don't worry your head off Li, is all you needed was the Shot card, the Jump Card and a whole lotta luck. Then you would have been able to save Sakura."  
  
I stared at him puzzled for a second.  
  
"Explain please!"   
  
"Well, you use the Shot and ricochet it off of the ground and at the Jade Charm. It would then hit Cirrus' hand and cause the charm to fly into the air. You would have to summon the Jump right after you summoned the Shot, cause there wouldn't be much time between the Shot hitting his hand and you having to grab the Jade Charm."  
  
Now I was really puzzled, but I thought it out for a moment and soon realized that it would have taken the impossible to truly save her.  
  
"So there wasn't any true way to save her?"  
  
"Nope, you were set up from the beginning by that fiend, Li."  
  
"Grrr! But how?!"  
  
"Clow Reed doesn't know, neither do I, and amazingly Sakura's protector Yue, wasn't aware of your situation."   
  
I just stared at him and rested my head back against my pillow again and looked over at Sakura's dad.   
  
"I'm to injured to go help her now."  
  
"So your willing to risk it for Sakura?"  
  
"Risk it?"  
  
"Yeah, your very life."  
  
I stared at my IV's and looked back at Kero.  
  
"How? Cause I will die to save Sakura! I will give my all to save her, to see her! I have to!"  
  
"Your more than motivated! Clow Reed told me to tell you to hang tight but..."  
  
"What I can't just sit here while my Sakura is..."  
  
"BUT! As I was saying! I am gonna get you out there and have you saving Sakura in no time! Oh yeah!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You kidding, that's easy!"  
  
Kero flew up to my head and place his palm on my forehead. I felt an aura surround me and my body felt at one again. I opened my eyes and Kero was flying pretty weak towards the foot of the bed.  
  
"I don't have anything to give you, but you must go to Hong Kong, that is where...your...Sa...kura...waits."  
  
He passed out, exhausted from the rejuvenation he just gave me.  
  
"Don't worry Kero, I'll save Sakura, even if it means my death! You are my beloved, my eternal, my Sakura."  
  
  
  
Okay, on to you other people who have read my chapter, I don't own any of this but a few of the characters and cards that I made up earlier plus the story itself. Please everyone, be nice and review, I enjoy feedback. Until the next chapter, see ya! 


	11. Your love gives me power

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Your love gives me power  
  
  
  
I had my satchel crossed over my left shoulder, hanging off the right side of my back. I was skating fast towards the airport with my mind frame stuck on Sakura. The world was blurring by me as I turned my speed up a notch, pumping my legs faster and faster. I had to get to the plane! I had to!  
  
I was flying across the sidewalk when a slight shimmer ahead of me caught my eye. I cruised to a halt and walked to the best of my ability in my skates. I looked on the ground at a card. It was rectangular and...wait, was that a Clow card? I moved closer as thoughts raced through my mind. It was face down with a shiny red foil border with a jet-black face color. I slowly reached for it and held it between two fingers and flipped it over. The card had a Grim Reaper on it holding two scythes, one in each hand. The eyes were shimmering red under the influence of the foil. I looked at its name and gasped, but knew not to say the name!   
  
"No way!" I shouted out loud in fear.  
  
I studied it a bit more and looked around. Somebody hand to have dropped it!  
  
"Cirrus!" I screamed. "Where are you?"  
  
I stared nervously, glancing everywhere so as not to miss a single movement or sound. I turned quickly to my left hearing a faint howl, as the wind passed between two houses, stirring leaves into the warm summer breeze. Sweat dropped off of my chin and hit the ground. With all of my focus a heard the impact of the sweat drop as it plummeted to the ground. I looked down and shook my head for a little while.  
  
"I gotta calm down, I'm being to paranoid!"  
  
I rubbed my eyes took a deep breath. I was exhausted from skating so hard and finally realized this. I drew in deep breaths and wiped at my forehead, swatting my bangs out of my face. I glanced over my shoulder towards the ally way that blasted warm air. I saw a head move back behind the house!  
  
"Hey you! Stop right there!" I commanded and began my pursuit, pumping my legs fast once again.  
  
***  
  
"Yes Syaoran! Follow me!" exclaimed Cirrus, whispering to himself excitedly.  
  
Cirrus ran and tightly held the sleeping Sakura. He had begun to defy his master's wishes after seeing Sakura, he felt that he was qualified for her love and sought the death of Li. Yet somewhere inside him, he felt a yearning for Li. He shook off the feeling and placed Sakura at the top of a tree and sat idle, waiting for Li. He saw Li skated by sideways; he had taken the turn to loose and skid on the hot cement.   
  
***  
  
"Damn it!" I shouted as flung off my skates and pulled my self up. I had a slight cut on the side of my leg, but I didn't care about it. I ran back in my socks and saw Cirrus standing there. But where was Sakura?  
  
"Where's Sakura you freak? Tell me!"  
  
"Please boy, knock off the pleasantries!"  
  
"Pleasantries nothing! I have nothing pleasant to say to you!"  
  
"Again with your pleasantries boy, gyah-hahahaha!" he shouted and for some reason blushed. "What was that?" mumbled Cirrus to himself.   
  
I stared into Cirrus' cold gray eyes and smirked.   
  
"You can't hide her from me, I can sense her aura. And I sense it now!"  
  
"What? There is no way that you two can be connected spiritually also!"  
  
"That's what you think! Now give her back!"  
  
"Lemme think about this for a moment. Nope, sorry, can't so that. That won't be happening today."  
  
"Grrr! Give her to...I sense her, she's in that tree!"  
  
I dashed towards the tree and ready myself for Cirrus' retort. Little did I know that he was just going to stand there. I stood at the base of the tree and gripped onto its rough bark. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Cirrus hadn't even turned around.  
  
"What's that matter Cirrus? Frozen for some reason."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He turned around slowly and smirked. I was awestruck by his confident look and I shuddered under his stare. I felt the sudden urge to curl into a ball and rock back and forth. But that wasn't me. I never break down easy. Instead, I noticed the card that still held in my hand was reacting to Cirrus' presence. The eyes glowed a fearsome crimson and froze my soul in an inescapable hold. I released my grip on the card and it flipped through the evening air and stealthily glided to Cirrus' gloved hands.   
  
"I thank you for returning my card, I was looking for this." Said Cirrus smirking and glaring at me.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"It's the third card in an unknown number of cards. The Dark Clow to simply put."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. I watched him as he flip the face of the card towards me.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Go ahead and try to get Sakura. I dare you!"  
  
I stared him in the eyes. I found that same dead gray stare that he had before glaring back at me. But this time his brow was slightly raised in suspicion. I stared back into his eyes and turned around quickly. I panned my head all the way up the tree. My eyes wandered from the base and quickly took note of the branches that I could use for leverage. I turned back around and watched him twiddle the card between his fingers, still smirking. I scowled at his confidence and jumped up towards the nearest branch. I swiftly began to climb the tree following a simple zigzag pattern to the top. I stopped midway and looked down.  
  
"What's the matter boy, afraid of heights, heheh!"  
  
I placed my vision back onto Sakura lying on the top of the highest branch. I quickened my climb rate as happiness filled my heart. I was so close to getting my Sakura, so close that I could smell her sweet cherry blossom scent. A smile spread widely across my face as I felt love coursing through my body. I looked over at a rooftop and saw Cirrus standing atop it, still glaring at me.  
  
"Well...hurry it up Syaoran!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
I grabbed Sakura's hand placed her on my back and took in her pleasant essence.   
  
"I finally have you, my Sakura."  
  
I slowly and cautiously climbed from limb to limb so as not to disturb my Sakura's sweet slumber. I hoped off the lowest branch landed hard, slowly kneeling and rolling Sakura off my back gently and placing her on the warm turf. I placed my hand on her face and lightly ran it across her cheek. She was still wearing her shorts and her t-shirt that showed her mid-drift. I smiled and a tear fell off my cheek and onto her soft tanish-ivory cheek. She was so beautiful and now I had her back. I cradled her in my arms, so happy, so full of joy.   
  
"Enjoy your time while it last Syaoran Li. Cause she is coming with me now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"All your hard work getting up the tree was merely for my amusement. I do love playing with peoples minds and there hearts."  
  
"Grrr! That's it! I will beat you this time!" I growled as I lay Sakura slowly on the ground. I looked down at her. "We will be together, that is a promise."   
  
I looked up and didn't see Cirrus on the rooftop. I glanced around but couldn't help but look up. I was afraid of that elbow of his. He was nowhere to be found. I spun around to see him flipping through the air and landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Please, no applause."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Your death! I want Sakura to myself, so I figure my love is enough. You are not needed!"  
  
"What are you saying? Sakura is mine!"  
  
He looked at me and smirked. He held up the card between his index and middle finger and his smile spread wide. His perfectly strait teeth withheld his intense dementia.  
  
"It all ends now...it all ends." He said repeating once with a menace that only his voice could annunciate. He flipped the card with his fingers so the deathly figure faced me. And he began laugh manically, like all evil people do for some reason. Guess its in there gene's.   
  
"Now we will end this. Release your curse and cause torment to the soul of Syaoran Li! Death Sentence!"  
  
The cards eyes pierced into mine and I was zombified with terror. A shadow sprang from the card and entered my soul through my eyes. My body shuddered with pain and mental destruction as the card already began its havoc.   
  
"Well Syaoran, how do you feel?"  
  
My head spun and my body felt like it was on fire. I kept getting mental pictures of Sakura being tortured by the cards spirit.  
  
"Well, its time to show you the door, don't let it hit you on the way out!"  
  
I looked at him, but my vision was doubled and I couldn't gather my senses enough to find my Sakura. I stumbled around aimlessly and shouted for Sakura.  
  
"Shut your mouth boy! You'll wake up my Sakura! Gyah-hahahaha!"   
  
"She's not...your Sa...kura!" Was all that I managed to stutter out.  
  
I stumbled forward and bumped into Cirrus' chest. I stared up felt a warm hand around my throat. I shook my head and regained some vision, enough to look into his deceitful eyes.   
  
"Looks like you couldn't find the door yourself. Allow me to show it to you!"  
  
I hadn't noticed it before but behind me was small drop of, about ten feet or so. At the bottom was a deep pool of water. It was a water run off for when it rains, there were pink cherry blossom petals floating off the surface. The falling sun cast a deep red reflection in the pool. Small waves rippled from water gently trickling into it from the large drainage pipe. I took all of this in as I fell towards it. Cirrus let go of my throat and smiled, shouting something.  
  
"Looks like your going to die a wet and without a girl all at the same time, hahahaha!"   
  
His laugh echoed through my mind. I closed my eyes and fell into the pool, but in my mind the pool shattered as I fell through eternity. Fragments of shattered eternity showered around me. I fell on the ground hitting hard. The fall slightly dazed me. I found myself standing in the spotlight of some unseen source. I looked around and heard a sweet gentle voice singing in the distance. I thought it might be Sakura, so I ran as fast as I could in the direction of voice. I stopped as I heard it suddenly from behind. I turned around and spotlight came on, showing me the sweet singer. It was a girl, but not Sakura. She stood about my height and had greenish brown eyes with dark hair and streak of some color; I couldn't make it out. She stopped singing and walked forwards toward me, leaving the spotlight I could barely see her. She placed a hand on my face and I could feel her breath near my lips. I slightly moved back and saw her eyes glimmer lightly.   
  
"You have three days Syaoran-kun, and only three days. Then you will die and come back to this realm. Here you will remain if she does not seal the card within the allotted time. So you must save her, or it will end for you and she will live, but under the influence of evil my dear one."  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered softly as her beautiful voice silenced.  
  
"I'm a friend, that will remain here. You care for me yet you haven't been here in a while."  
  
"I do? Yeah, I do." I suddenly felt as though Sakura were right there. I tilted my in question and felt her arms wrap around me and her lips on my cheek.  
  
"You can do this, my feelings tell me so."  
  
After she said that, I found myself choking up water in a field of tall grass and Cherry trees overlooking a busy stretch of highway.   
  
"Who are you?" I whispered softly. "I have three days to save my Sakura. Only three days."  
  
I followed the concrete wall by the drainage ditch to where I had the encounter with Cirrus. I put my skates back on and looked and pumped my weak legs as fast as I could. Still in disbelief that I was going to die if I didn't rescue my Sakura, a tear rolled down my face and flew off my cheek as I speed up. It flew in to the night breeze landing nowhere special. I looked to the sky and saw a large jumbo jet fly overhead.  
  
"I missed it! I missed my flight!"   
  
I didn't seem to care all that much cause I didn't stop to go back to Sakura's I just pumped on towards the airport. I would wait for another flight. I had to get there! And I would get there.  
  
  
I devote this chapter to my Sakura and to a very special friend. They both gave me great inspiration and I thank you both. The story has characters in it that I made up (Baron Shleff, Cirrus Skylar, and Unknown) not to mention that I made up the Dark Clow cards. But I thank all who read and please remember to review. It's the least you can do, come on. But I'll try and get the next chapter pumping soon. See ya! 


	12. Leavin' on a jet plane

Cardcaptor Syaoran  
The Dark Clow Saga  
  
By: Michael Montgomery  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Leavin' on a Jet plane  
  
  
  
I stared in the endless black sky full of bright white blemishes. The stars were shining brightly as I sat there. The next plane bound for Hong Kong was to arrive in 6 hours. So I just slumped into a seat by the giant, gleaming windows and stared into the sky. I was distracted by nothing; no sound woke me from my trance. This was the most difficult of my trials; I would die if I didn't complete this task. I had to save Sakura for many reasons, but my death seemed miniscule as a provider of urge, it was my love for Sakura that drove me to complete the trail. I watched planes move to hangers, and I watched the sky turn from deep blue to a cherry blossom pink. Sunlight had begun to burst from the tattered clouds of the mild midnight storm. I felt calm sweep over my body and I closed my eyes tight and shook it off, or so I thought.   
  
~Spirit World ~  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself in a room shimmering with glittering turquoise crystals. The room had a small floor, it was round and the center had a small fountain that made about an inch of water as I walked over the level floor. My eyes danced around the room, taking in each and every beautiful...the color wasn't turquoise and they weren't crystals. They were emeralds, just as green and lush as my Sakura's eyes. Water was dripping from the emeralds, like they were crying. Could it be that they were linking to my Sakura, and I was in her thoughts?   
  
"Yes you are." erupted a mysterious voice.  
  
I jumped back and spun around to see that mysterious girl. She was balancing on the stream of water that was shooting from the center so the pond.  
Her hairstreak finally visible, it was pink. It clashed with her auburn hair and I thought back to my Sakura, with her beautiful hair. She seemed to take so much pride combing each delicate strand, my Sakura.   
  
"What?" I responded.  
  
"You are in her thoughts."  
  
My eyes grew large with her words. I was really in Sakura's thoughts! I could finally comfort her!  
  
"Then do it." She complied.  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
She disappeared and I felt a strong aura behind me. She was standing behind me with her back against mine. I stared forward at the fountain where she used to be.  
  
"Your heart always thinks before your brain Syaoran. You know that."  
  
"My heart? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm there."  
  
I looked in front of me and she had her finger on my chest, pointing to my throbbing heart.  
  
"Your in...my heart?"  
  
"I am your hearts essence. The very confusing and maze like feelings that it contains has created me. I am Asaka."  
  
"Asaka?"  
  
"Asaka." She responded.  
  
"My heart created you, from its love and confusion. How?"  
  
"Your heart is now a spirit trapped by the ominous Duel Scythe, grim spirit of the Death Sentence. It remains in the spirit realm, held onto by three forces that are on your side."  
  
"What forces?"  
  
"The first is Sakura's mother, whom is dead, Nadeshiko. The second is Sakura's brother, Toya. And the last is Kerberos, Guardian of the Seal. They all are holding onto your heart. As the first day passes, one will lose strength to hold on, until they are all gone, then your mind and body come with your heart."  
  
"Toya?"  
  
"Yes, quite shocking. Nadeshiko was able to explain to him of your true feelings for Sakura. He didn't like it one bit, but his power is being used to maintain you the first day."  
  
"I got to thank him if I live."  
  
"You will live. But you will soon discover that there is a trivial matter at the core of the problem."  
  
"Trivial?"  
  
"You will know when it happens."  
  
"But..." was all that came out as I watched pink confetti stars gently falling around me. I stopped my search for Asaka once a water droplet landed on my head. Sakura.   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
~Lair of Baron Shleff~  
  
I opened my eyes after hearing Syaoran shout my name. But I wasn't safely by his side like I figured I would be. I was stuck in that horrible dream; I had to be! I reached for a wall and closed my eyes; they shot back open in disbelief. This wasn't a dream!  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
I heard a faint whisper; it seemed so distant. It had to be him!  
  
"Close your eyes!" was what I thought it said. So I did, I closed my eyes and saw Syaoran standing in a room of emeralds.   
  
"Everything will be fine my angel. I have it under control! I will be there soon, my Sakura." And it trailed off.  
  
How was Syaoran talking to me? I didn't understand. I heard a fairly audible yell erupted from the echoic halls of my captures quarters. Someone wasn't at all happy.  
  
***  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I...used the Death Sentence Card on Syaoran Li cau..."  
  
"Shut your mouth you cur!" boomed the voice.  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
"Do you remember who you really are?"  
  
"O...only name, m'lord."  
  
"Incorrect, you remember more!"  
  
"Yes m'lord, I remember most everything."  
  
"Then note that your status can truly have no such feelings of pleasure for Sakura Kinomoto! It is impossible to comprehend, after all you fell into the cards dark intent after the promise that Sakura would me slain by your hands. That will take place after the Ceremony of Love or dare I say, The Final Judgment!"  
  
"Final Judgment!" replied Cirrus.  
  
"Yes, Final Judgment does sound more evil. But on the fliers I would like to say Ceremony of Love. Make the confounded citizens of Hong Kong cower as the child from Tomoeda, Japan is strung by the side of her lover in the conclusion, the truth about the world will be realized by these Earthlings! They will know!"  
  
"Yes m'lord!"  
  
"What do you know! Get out of my site! And make it so that Syaoran gets here at full love, and wash away any foolish sentiments you may think you have for the girl!"  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
"You are dismissed!"  
  
Wash it away, how can I? Wait! Syaoran! We can be together if only she were dead, but would you love me back after what I have become. My hatred for Sakura had turned me into this wretched beast. I pray now that the world can be saved. What am I saying? My mind must be clouded. Cirrus stumbles off in a blur of abnormal thoughts.  
  
~ Airport Tomoeda, Japan ~  
  
I cracked my eyes open slowly. I looked outside and saw the sun fully now. I heard the busy traffic of people charging towards their planes and an automated voice.   
  
"Buzz! Last call for flight 472 bound for Hong Kong! I repeat, last call for flight 472 bound for Hong Kong at gate 28!"  
  
"Great! I better get moving!"  
  
I dashed on towards my flight as fast as possible; I was going to make it this time! I studied the numbers as I ran by and eventually found gate 28. The lady was walking towards the bridge way door and I sped up and just barely made it!  
  
"Thank you and have a nice flight." Responded the always so cheerful airport staff member.  
  
I boarded the plane and placed my gear into the overhead compartment and sat down at my window seat. I looked out and noticed they were still loading the plane.  
  
"We are sorry for the inconvenience. A crewmember of the luggage team passed out. We will be leaving shortly, thank you as always."   
  
I stared out the window and saw two guys carrying a man. They stopped and turned him towards me. It was Toya! I saw his mouth move, but of course heard no words.   
  
***  
  
The plane was noisy as the engine began to fire up, but I just stood there, being held up lightly from my weakened state. I stared into Li's eyes and a smiled as the plane began to take off. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I shouted again. Then I mumbled to myself. "But its looks like mom and Kero are all that's left, gaki."  
  
"Come on Toya, we got to get you to the infirmary!"  
  
'Yeah I know, just can it and take me!"  
  
***  
  
I hadn't understood Toya, but I felt somewhat weaker hearted. Had he already slipped? I looked at my watch and it was only 9:45 a.m.! Perhaps Toya didn't fully believe in me, why should he have anyway? I looked out the window and slowly watched the ground become further and further away. The wings of the plane gently cut through the clouds as we flew effortlessly through the sky. I looked into the risen sun and stared for a moment.   
  
"I'm coming Sakura! I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
So what did you guys think, nobody really is reading and if they are, their breaking Syaoran rule one: ALWAYS review! You should slap your hands hard if you haven't been reviewing; go ahead, I wont look if it'll save face. But seriously, I need some reviews to tell me how I need to go with the story. But burns are welcome and here is the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. See ya! 


End file.
